Forever, My Love, Forever
by mrsgeneralstanley
Summary: Married life is a struggle to adjust to for slightly naive Marianne and her older gentleman husband, Brandon.  Alternative scenario to Always, My Love, Always but you don't have to have read it first. Marianne and Brandon all the way!


AN: This is an alternate story to my first scenario in Always, My Love, Always. You don't need to have read that one to read this but give it try too! This Marianne is a little more inquisitive, then the last one but still want to remind everyone that nineteenth century married life for the genteel woman did not involve her knowing much. Also this is written as a drabble, my favourite style of writing, so you can imagine the angst, emotion, and sarcasm any which way you want. Don't forget to review, I always reply :)

**Forever, My Love, Forever**

It was all over in a couple of minutes.

"…"

"…"

"I… I… Marianne…."

"Yes"

"I am sorry… I haven't… well, this is embarrassing…"

"Is it done?"

Brandon threw one arm over his eyes.

"Looks like it for the night," was the muffled reply.

"Oh, … did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetheart, you have married an old man I fear."

"Your not that old."

"Thank you for your kind thoughts my dear."

"…"

"…"

"I will leave you to your sleep."

"You are going?

"Yes, my room is through that connecting door."

"Goodnight Colonel Brandon."

"Goodnight, my Marianne. Do you… well since… we are married now, you can call me Christopher… if you like, that is."

"Oh… Goodnight Christopher."

…

"So is that what happens?"

"Yes, that is what the fuss is all about, it was quite fast, not all drawn out like mother said, but you can see why it is most improper, why his body was completely naked under his night shirt and right against mine!"

"No! Really? And then he apologised? Do you know what for?"

"I am not sure, that part confused me a bit, he seemed upset about something, like he was embarrassed."

"Oh… well are you sure you did what he told you to?"

"He said so, and it was not like I had a list of instructions to follow."

"Do you think we should ask Mother?"

"No! That would be horrible, you know how she is about that subject. We are not supposed to talk about it, it is a wifely duty that can not be declined but endured."

"Do you think it will be the same for me?"

"I guess so… I mean it can not be that much different?"

….

"Did you enjoy afternoon tea with you family?"

"Yes, thank you, it was nice to speak with Elinor."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh… this and that, nothing of consequence."

"…"

"Did you have a pleasant day?"

"Yes, I worked on my accounts, and took a turn around the gardens"

"Oh… that sounds interesting"

"…"

"Can I play something on the piano forte for you?"

"Yes, please do."

Marianne fumbled the music sheets and looked a bit nervous.

"Would you turn the pages for me?"

"Certainly."

"I am sure if you sat next to me on the bench you could reach the pages better."

"If you wish, my dear."

"That was a very pretty song."

"Thank you"

"…."

"Oh are you leaving? Won't you sit with me a while longer?"

"Do you wish to sit with me?"

"Well… yes."

"Come here… to my chair."

"But the settee would fit both of us."

"My chair will fit both of us too."

"I don't see…"

"Come here Marianne, before I have to come to you."

Marianne walked to towards Brandon and stopped on the side of his chair, her hands fluttered nervously by her side. Brandon grasped her left hand and gently drew her around the chair until she was standing between his slightly spread legs. He lightly squeezed her hand as if to reassure her, before letting go and placing both hands on her hips. Tracing slow circles over her dress Brandon rested his head on her stomach and sat there for a couple of minutes contentedly.

Marianne however was not quite sure what to do and so stayed still for a while. As Brandon didn't seem to be in a hurry to let her go, she raised her hands and laid them on his shoulders before making the same slow pattern. Leaning back to look at her face Brandon smiled before turning her body slightly so he could pull her down to sit on his lap.

"What are you doing sir? This is improper, what if a servant comes in?"

"They will not, I am sure they have the sense not to disturb a newly married man and his wife."

"Oh"

"Do you wish for me to let you go?"

"No…. This is pleasant."

Marianne shifted until she was comfortable and laid her head on the side of the winged back chair, face close to Brandon's. He went back to rubbing lazy patterns up and down the length of her arm and around her hip. Lifting her hand he placed a kiss on the back of her hand before turning it over and kissing her palm.

"Christopher, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything my dear"

"Do all married people do this? I think my mother would disapprove most strongly."

"Some people do not agree with genteel people to be overtly demonstrative, but as your husband I think I can do as I please in my own home."

"Oh, we better not tell Mother then."

Brandon chuckled and pressed a few kisses across her cheek and nose.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, do you mind if I retire?"

"No, you go."

"You are not coming to?"

"I will sit here a little longer, I think"

"Alright then, goodnight Christopher"

"Goodnight my dear"

….

Brandon slowly opened the adjoining door between his and his wife's room and peered around it. Marianne was lying on her side facing him, asleep. Drawing closer Brandon knelt beside her bed and gently ran his fingers down the side of her face. Marianne's eyes opened and stared back at him. Bolting upright suddenly Marianne was now wide awake.

"Did you want to… do _it_ again?"

A red blush flooded Brandon's face and he drew his hand back quickly before standing up.

"Oh no, I was just… that is, if are feeling up to it…. But I was just coming to see if you were settled all right for the night. I did not mean to wake you."

"Oh, I … well if you want to… of course, I must…."

"No, I will not force you to… that is…."

Brandon spun around quickly to face the wall, running a hand through his hair he mumbled a few choice words under his breath, before trying to breathe slowly. Turning back around he saw that Marianne was still in the same position, but was staring hard at her hands that were placed in her lap. Cursing again for his clumsy words, Brandon placed a tentative hand on her back.

"Marianne, may I get in?"

Finally she lifted her head to look at him and motioned him in.

"I don't know much about… what I am to do…. if you could tell me I promise I'll try to make you happy Christopher."

"No Marianne, I mean, you do… make me happy, that is, already. I know you don't have any experience in this…. kind of situation…. that is okay."

"I can try again now… if you want… I mean it does not take long."

Brandon flushed red again, "Well, that was my fault, I am sorry, I have not… in a while…"

Marianne just stared at him.

"If you are feeling well at the moment, I can show you… it can be much better…"

"Oh… well, if you wish to."

"Or I would like to simply sleep next to you too, if you would prefer."

Marianne looked torn, "I don't… whatever you wish for Christopher."

Brandon groaned softly, "I would like to lie next to you."

Moving around the other side of the bed, Brandon climbed under the covers as Marianne eased back down. Both laid stiffly for a long while before Marianne rolled closer, shuffling into her husband's side, he lifted her head until it laid on his arm, and Brandon went back to drawing a undistinguishable pattern of lazy circles over her stomach and sides.

"You will have to show me how it can be better tomorrow night."

Brandon gave a small smile and kissed the side of her hair.

"I promise, sweetheart."

"Christopher, do you love me?"

"Forever, my love, forever."

"I love you too."

….

"Elinor, it can be _much_ better…"

* * *

><p>Share the love and review :)<p> 


End file.
